full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Alpine
"I'll be honest, I'm probably not the strongest or maybe the smartest, and what has happened to me is kinda screwed up. I may not be as 'in control' of my body as you might be, I might enjoy this change way more than I should. My body may be more beast human, I may be losing control, I may be slowly devolving into a monster, heck, I'm probably already a monster. But if you think that's gonna stop me, if you think I'm gonna just give up, curl into a corner and cry, and just stand idle whilst innocent people get hurt by the true monsters. Heh, then you're dead wrong mate. I'm not gonna be a monster, I'm gonna be a hero!" -Lucy when captured by The Preservers Lucy Alpine, AKA: Nettle, is the leader of the female "werecreature" team known as the Delta Pack. A brave and determined warrior, Lucy used to be a normal, uninteresting human girl, until a camping trip went horribly wrong. Now barely considered one genetically, Lucy has sworn to use her new life and body to protect those from the same monsters (both metaphorically and literally) that turned her into what she is now, achieving this by forming the Delta Pack from other girls that suffered the same fate as her (Mostly anyways). Characteristics * Name: Lucy Rose Alpine * Aliases: Nettle, Rose, Bunny girl, Delta 6 (Council name) * Age: early 16s * Hair: Brown (in both forms) * Eyes: Also brown (Green in Rabbit) * Likes: Her sister, Stopping evil, Motivating her team, her team, Transforming (Sexually) Her Feet in rabbit form (Embarrassing secret), Gardening * Dislikes: People finding out about her fetish, Snow, Her sister getting hurt, Spiders, People who exploit Innocents, Her flowers getting ruined * '''Family: '''Unknown parents (Both Deceased) Pamilia Alpine (Younger sister) Appearance Casual Before her change, Lucy was a mere 5,2 teenage girl with a flat chest and a generally average and boring look. However, when she changed back into her human form for the first time, Lucy grew to an impressive 5,6, with sadly no growth in her chest (though she really doesn't care about breasts, it's feet she's into) and an overall more appealing look, but not that special, though that might assist her sometimes. Her usual outfit consists of a T-shirt, Jeans, Some form of sneakers (Though without socks) and a black Hoodie when it gets cold. Rabbit When Lucy becomes Nettle, she grows to an impressive 6,1 mostly due to her hind legs. Her build becomes much more muscular and sexy, and unlike most werecreatures within this universe, her hands and feet are much more swollen and Paw-like due to her mutation. Her fur becomes a light brown with her soles, palms being a darker brown and her chest and inner tail being white. Speaking of chests Lucy's breasts become a bulky A-cup. Pack attire An interesting thing to note about the Delta Pack is that they don't wear any spandex or latex outfits. Rather they wear whatever's left of their human clothing still clinging to their bodies when they transform. Each member has their own excuse for choosing this, Lucy's however is something a bit personal. While the others claim it saves time, Lucy doesn't change from her outfit because when her clothes tear apart across her body it makes her transformation that more pleasurable. Because of this, Lucy absolutely refuses to take off her shoes before changing, as the feeling of them bursting off her growing feet is apparently her favorite part. While you would think this would be a terrible waste of money intentionally, note that the Pack have thought of this, and thus have inscribed each piece of their clothing with magical runes that when activated cause the fabric to repair any damage taken, even from changing. It's a good method, The Talbot Pack should try it sometime. Background Early Life Happy sweet Sixteen, You're now a WereRabbit Forming the Delta Pack Joining the Council Etc Death Personality A lively yet brave creature, Lucy is a typical teenage girl, always confident in herself, a bit easily embarrassed, and always thinking about meeting that special someone, despite being a lesbian. When she turned, Lucy kept her sanity while becoming a bit more headstrong. She is incredibly protective over her little sister seeing as she is her legal guardian, and never forgave herself after an ancient sorcerer turned Pam into a monster barely like her. While almost always upbeat and positive, Lucy can get way to emotional about things ranging from her sister being tortured to accidentally killing a butterfly. However, Lucy has gone through a major change after turning in one way: Her other form or more accurately, changing into it. Lucy loves her mutation, as much as it has changed her life she still finds herself thanking whoever did this to her. She absolutely adores transforming, so much that it sexually pleases her, as she does it whenever she can. She can't help but moan in joy whenever her clothes tear off her growing body, especially her shoes. Lucy's favorite part about transforming is when her feet swell and morph until her shoes tear apart revealing her huge bunny paws, as she claims that it is incredibly satisfying. Not only because of the incredible relief, but also the incredible softness of her paws. See, Lucy has a bit of a foot fetish, and because of the softness of her paws she often changes just to cuddle her feet in private. Lucy's enjoyment of her transformation can get a bit out of hand, as her second in command Coco once caught Lucy masturbating to her own transformation. It was a very uncomfortable moment and it led to several awkward conversations between the two. Skills/Abilities Gardening Hand-to-hand combat The Mutation Fang (Gift from Council) Energy spheres Bio-Scanner: A creation of Coco, the Bio-Scanner is a unique device wired into Lucy's left wrist. It has been designed to look like a fancy watch, though while it can tell the time, it also reads the level of mutation in Lucy's body. When Lucy is about to transform involuntarily (Yes that can happen to her) the Scanner beeps loudly to warn her. The more monstrous Lucy becomes, the louder and faster it beeps. A slight flaw with it is that it does the same thing even when she intentionally changes, though she never really minds Comm-Necklace Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Wererabbits